


Railway Inn

by Lithiumstars



Category: Fallout (Video Games), The Yogscast
Genre: Bath Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, fluff if you squint, ghoul character, hes not super gross though there's no body horror, this is a re-upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiumstars/pseuds/Lithiumstars
Summary: “Maybe I am still bitter, Ryth! It’s not my fault your master plan didn’t fucking work.”“Oh fuck off Jones.”“Suck my dick, Merc.” Lalna spat, fists balled at his side.“Maybe I will, huh? Meet me in the bathroom.”Lalna, in a surprised stupor, actually followed him.Fallout AU sexy times. Nothing more. I have no shame.*Written last year, re-upload because of the above lack of shame now.
Relationships: Rythian/Lalna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Railway Inn

The Railway Inn, a 19th century station, remodeled later into a bustling public house. It was solid, a testament to pre-war building. Sturdy brick, painted white and blue, stood powerful over the surrounding rubble of post nuke London. The interior, tiled white, was clean and well preserved - a welcome relief from the dusty radstorms outside. 

Nano was too glad to sink into her bed. A week’s worth of sleeping rough through the Kew jungle was enough to drag her up the stairs into their shared room. Bag discarded, Nano threw her coat to the side, and fell into the mattress. She relaxed, reveling in the warmth of the plush comforter and the fresh linens. Nano was not a religious woman, but the Railway Inn was divine in her eyes. 

Lalna sauntered in, bag and rifle placed gently at the end of the remaining bed.  
“Ah.” He muttered, staring at the bed, “We asked for three beds.”  
“We got two. Deal with it.” Nano mumbled, muffled through the quilt.  
Rythian, having paid the front desk, entered shortly after. Lalna tensed, eyes shifting between the bed and Rythian.  
“Damn smoothskin on the front desk. Made me take my mask off, said I couldn’t have the room in-case I went ‘feral’. Gave her the damn money and she changed her mind.”  
“Huh. Must be awful, being judged for something you didn’t do.” Lalna said.  
Nano sighed. She could feel the deadpan glare Rythian must have gave him. She was right.

“I’ll go feral if you keep being bitter over that.” Rythian growled, “I’m having a shower.”  
“Maybe I am still bitter, Ryth! It’s not my fault your master plan didn’t fucking work.”  
“Oh fuck off Jones.”  
“Suck my dick, Merc.” Lalna spat, fists balled at his side.  
“Maybe I will, huh? Meet me in the bathroom.”

Lalna, in a surprised stupor, actually followed him. 

The shower was running when he pushed through the door. The water was warm, gentle steam billowing through the small, and samely tiled bathroom. As much as he expected it, seeing Rythian near-naked was a shock to the system all the same. Rythian was a ghoul, he knew this. He’d seen exposed hands and the sloppily stitched scars on his face. Lalna, despite his current anger, couldn’t help but gawk. Rythian was beautiful in a way he didn’t understand. 

It’s not that he had a thing for scars, or otherwise bodily damage. Rythian was just stunning. Each curve, each scar and spot of faded freckles, the softness that hid under the thick leather and harsh spikes.  
“You done drooling?” the ghoul quipped, leaning back against the wall.  
Rythian was, and Lalna really couldn’t get over this, naked, bare barring the tough boxers that left little to the imagination. Not that he seemed to care though.  
“You- I- Shit.” Lalna couldn’t finish his sentence.  
Rythian chuckled, sauntering towards Lalna, who backed up slowly against the door. A rough finger pushed at his chin, lifting Lalna’s head up. 

Rythian was at his lips barely a moment later. Everything about Rythian was rough, his coat, his hands, the way he talked to Lalna; his mouth was however a complete juxtaposition. Lips that spat bullets claimed his with vigor, teeth grazing against Lalna’s bottom lip. Lalna accepted it readily, hands balling into the loose fabric of his coat. 

For a small moment, Lalna wondered where Rythian’s other hand was. A palming at his crotch reminded him very quickly of the situation he was in. He moaned lowly into Rythian’s mouth, pursuing a fruitless attempt to push back some at the ghoul. He felt the smirk and the fingers that left his face to hook into his jeans, tugging the belt away. All too soon, Rythian pulled back from the kiss, slightly breathless. Lalna mumbled, following his face, settling to bury his head into Rythian’s chest as he continued to remove Lalna’s trousers. 

“This would be easier if you helped,” Rythian muttered, planting a kiss to Lalna’s hair.  
“Oh.”  
Rythian laughed through his nose, leaning back slightly as Lalna fumbled with his jeans, letting them drop loose. Kneeling, Rythian finished pulling them down, setting them at his ankles.  
Lalna giggled suddenly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Rythian stared up at him, eyebrow raised.  
“I’ve uh,” he flushed, “I’ve never done this before.”  
“Neither,” Rythian said, slowly dragging down the elastic of Lalna’s briefs.  
“Really?”  
“Shut up.”  
Lalna did as he was told, leaning into the door, legs splayed, face burning red.

Rythian stared at Lalna’s dick. Truthfully, he’d had experience before with sex, but he’d never actually done, well, this. He contemplated for a moment further, finding the moment too awkward, and decided to just try his best. The stifled groan from Lalna as he licked a stripe along the underside of his cock spurred him on. Lalna’s hand rooted itself in Rythian’s hair, gently tugging at the brown locks. 

Lalna arched as Rythian took the head in his mouth, the sudden heat shivering up his spine. He gripped too hard on the ghoul’s hair, legs shaking.  
“Fuck,” he mumbed, eyes closed. Rythian pushed further, tongue circling what he could. What Lalna lacked in length he certainly made up for in girth. With little left in the way of a gag reflex, Rythian took the rest of his dick, gently scraping his bottom teeth along the exposed vein. Lalna was trembling, and to avoid the very real possibility of him falling (and Rythian biting something he shouldn’t), Rythian let off, a wet pop escaping his lips as he pulled off.

Lalna babbled a question, answered as Rythian stood up and guided him to the bath. He was sat on the rim, Rythian’s rough hands again doing most of the work as he removed Lalna’s coat. Catching on, Lalna pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans, tossing them to the wall. 

The water was warm, not too hot, but still enough to shock Lalna back to his senses as he slid into the bathtub. Facing away from him, Rythian fumbled out of his boxers, almost gracefully joining him in the tub.  
“Oh.” Lalna said.  
“Is it a problem?” Rythian asked, an uncommon sincerity in his tone.  
Lalna shook his head, shifting in the small space to lean his hands on Rythian’s shoulders. He complied, wrapping his legs around Lalna’s waist, kissing at his neck as he joined him under the shower.  
“I’m gonna be uh, honest here,” Rythian said into Lalna’s neck, “I haven’t done this since I became a ghoul so, uh, I’m not entirely sure how this will go.”  
“I’m horny as all hell so honestly just,” Lalna trailed off, hands trailing on Rythian’s back.

Rythian shifted, arms anchoring on the sides of the bath. Lalna was hard, and Rythian was excited, so finding the right angle wasn’t too difficult. Foreheads together, Rythian lowered himself slowly onto Lalna’s dick, exhaling with every inch.  
“Lal?” Rythian whispered, hilting himself on Lalna’s crotch.  
“Mm?” Lalna smiled, eyes fluttering open, “What’s up?”  
“Sorry I got mad at you.”  
“Ryth, hey, it’s cool. We’re also, like, fucking right now? Maybe talk about this after?”  
“I’m feeling emotionally vulnerable right now.”  
Rythian pulled him into a kiss again, much gentler this time. 

Rythian ground against him, lifting gently on Lalna’s dick before sinking back down. The water rushed down their backs. Lalna groaned, mouthing at Rythian’s lip, hands trailing down from his back to sit at his hips. The metal of his left hand was cold on his skin.  
“I’m gettin’ close,” Lalna mumbled, bucking gently.  
“Oh shush.” Rythian smiled, quickening his pace, bouncing on his dick. The sound of skin hitting skin was accompanied by the smacking of water between them. Lalna shut his eyes, pushing his head against Rythians, moaning loudly. 

Another sharp buck and Lalna yelled, coming with a start, fingers digging into skin. Rythian sank down, one hand leaving the rim of the bath to rest on Lalna’s cheek.  
“You’re so pretty.” Rythian murmured.  
“I’m probably really gross actually.” Lalna replied, rocking his head back to bask in the shower.  
“I saw soap if you actually wanna shower.”  
Lalna giggled, taking his hands back to run his fingers through his hair.  
“Yeah.”


End file.
